Tú eres mi felicidad (One Direction&Twilight)
by SmallWriter
Summary: Los conocidos Cullen y Jacob Black esta vez han agrandado su clan con cinco vampiresas. Casi un siglo después vuelven a su tan apreciado Forks, y uno de los nuevos integrantes comienza a relacionarse con humanos, haciendo que Edward, luego de una pelea, decida mudarse nuevamente. Después de trescientos años regresan. Descubrirán nuevas cosas, ¿Quieres saber cuáles? ¡Lee mi novela!
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Hola!**_

_**¡Los invito a leer mi novela, espero que les guste!**_

_**En la nota de abajo les voy a dejar unas cosas. ¡Por favor lean!**_

_**Gracias adelantado.**_

_******SmallWriter**_

* * *

**Capitulo uno.**

**Forks.**

El pueblo lluvioso de Forks nos recibía entre los oscuros arboles del bosque.

Todos corríamos hacia nuestra nueva casa, desde lejos divisamos un edificio blanco y con Nessie nos miramos sonriendo.

Las historias que contaba nuestra familia pronto se harían realidad. Stephanie, Jade, Gabrielle, Lourdes y yo sonreímos, expectantes.

Aceleré el paso y fui una de las primeras en llegar, seguida de Jake y Nessie.

Esme abrió la puerta, todos entramos y nos quedamos encantados mirando la espaciosa casa, los muebles estaban tal cual en las fotos que nos mostraba Bella de cuando era humana. Me dio algo de pena, cuando pasamos por la antigua casa de su padre biológico, se entristeció muchísimo al ver que ya no era la misma, aunque era de saberlo, ya que habían pasado más de ochenta años.

-Mírame,…ahora voltea…- con pocas ganas hacía lo que me pedía Alice, hoy era nuestro 'primer' día de clases y todos estaban preparándose, claro, excepto Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Esme y Carlisle, que no iban a ir.

-Esto es totalmente innecesario, voy a la escuela, no a un desfile de moda... ¡en el que yo desfilo! –me quejé.

-Cállate y has lo que te digo -me encontraba en la habitación de Jasper, junto con Alice, que ya me había cambiado de ropa unas setecientas veces. -Perfecto- en cuanto dijo esa palabra salí corriendo del cuarto a velocidad vampírica.

-Emmett, ¡reacciona rápido!- grité saltando arriba de él, pero apenas terminé de pronunciar las palabras, ya me había atrapado. –¡No es justo! Un día voy a ganar- amenacé.

-¡Vamos pequeña! Eso no es posible, ya sabes con quien estás hablando- se señaló con aire superior.

-¿Sabes qué?- pregunté, y le mostré mi hermoso dedo medio.

-¡Valerie!- me regañó Esme.

-Lo siento- miré hacia abajo 'apenada'.

Jake bajó corriendo por las escaleras con Nessie en brazos, pataleando.

-¡Basta Jacob! ¡Suéltame!- gritaba, su novio solo se limitaba a reír sin vergüenza.

-Chicos, ya,- habló Bella –nos vamos.

Saludamos a Esme y Carlisle y nos fuimos, Lourdes, Gabrielle, Jade y yo en el auto de Bella, y Stephanie, Nessie y Jake con Edward.

-¡_La fiesta es nuestra nada me detendrá, la fiesta es nuestra nada nos detendrá_!*- cantábamos mientras Bella manejaba a toda velocidad hacia el instituto. El auto de Edward entró primero al aparcamiento. Al llegar todos nos miraban, tal vez por los ostentosos autos, o tal vez porque éramos los nuevos.

-Todo sigue igual…- dijo Bella –las personas siguen igual de metiches- frunció el ceño.

Lo primero que vi al salir del coche fue un grupo de chicos que nos miraban con posesividad, eso no me gustó para nada. Un rubio, de ese grupito, se nos acercó, detrás iban dos más.

-¿Qué tal? Soy Mark Campbell- me dijo presumido.

-Un gusto- respondí sin mirarlo. Avancé, dejando atrás a las chicas y al tal Mark.

-Disculpa, preciosa, ¿Cómo es tu nombre?- preguntó volviendo a mi lado.

-Valerie- contesté seco. Aquí yo me llamaba Valerie Hale, mis hermanos serían Jake y Gabbie y mis tíos Alice y Jasper, raro, ¿no?

-Bueno _Valerie, ¿_qué tal si almuerzas con nosotros?

-No, gracias.

-No seas aburrida, hermosa.

-¿Qué tal si me dejas en paz? Tengo que recoger mis horarios, sal de mi camino y ve con tus _amigos._

-Ruda, ¿eh?- sonrió –bien, me gustan así. Nos vemos en el almuerzo, Valerie.

Fruncí el ceño mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia la dirección, tratando de alcanzar a mi familia.

Choqué contra otro cuerpo frío y duro como el mío, levanté la vista y me encontré a Edward.

-Vale, Jacob recogió los papeles por ti, tienes trigonometría con él, te está esperando en la galería- asentí.

Corrí lo más despacio que pude para parecer humana, hasta que vi la espalda de Jake.

-Ya era hora de que aparecieras- dijo con su ancha sonrisa luego de darse vuelta.

-¿Cómo sabías que era yo?- pregunté irritada.

-Tu aroma es aún más dulce que el de Bella- hizo una mueca.

-No eres quién para quejarte, suerte que los humanos no sienten el olor a perro mojado.

-Oh, lo siento, pero a Nessie no parece molestarle.

-Ella no es un vampiro- susurré fastidiada.

-Casi.

Caminé, no se a donde, pero caminé.

-Eemmm… creo que es por el otro lado- dijo. Sin siquiera mirarlo, voltee y me dirigí en la dirección contraria. –es en el salón 4.

Al entrar todos nos miraron, fue muy incomodo, pero a Jake parecía no molestarle.

* * *

_**Aquí estoy de nuevo.**_

_**¿Qué tal el primer capitulo? ¿Medio aburrido? Lo sé, pero lo interesante viene mas adelante.**_

_**Bueno, primero quería decirles que trataré de subir un cap. entre el viernes y domingo de cada semana.**_

_**Segundo, hasta ahora tengo escrito hasta el capitulo 5 y un poco del 6, así que si me quieren tirar algunas ideas que tengan en mente para la historia las acepto.**_

_**Déjenlas en los comentarios o en mi twitter ( **** _SmallWriter ), ahí cuando llegue a los treinta seguidores empezaré a avisar cuando subo un cap. y tal vez ponga algún que otro adelanto :D**_

_**Mmm... gracias, y espero que les guste.**_

_******SmallWriter**_


	2. Primer Encuentro

**Capitulo dos.**

**Primer encuentro.**

Observé detenidamente el salón, aún quedaban alumnos por entrar, pero ya había gente. Ahora la mayoría observaba, aunque el profesor estaba concentrado mirando unos papeles.

Con mi vista periférica capté unos ojos celestes, mi estomago dio un vuelco al mirarlos detenidamente. Era un chico castaño, muy guapo, su pelo suave estaba peinado a un costado, con algunos mechones fuera de lugar, y su rostro era de rasgos finos. Estaba sentado junto a otro chico también atractivo, sus ojos azules verdosos penetrantes, aunque no tanto como los de su compañero, nos observaban con recelo.

No sé en qué momento dejé de estar en el mismo mundo que los demás, pero Jake ya no estaba a mi lado, se encontraba sentado en uno de los últimos bancos. Rápidamente le entregué el comprobante de asistencia al profesor y me dirigí junto al hombre lobo.

-¿Qué sucede, Vale?- preguntó Jacob preocupado. A pesar de estar siempre bromeando sabía que se preocupaba por la que ahora era su nueva familia y siempre estaba pendiente de todo, y sabía que si algo le llegara a pasar a Nessie él ya no sería igual, ni siquiera si tendría la fuerza para seguir vivo.

-Nada Jake, solo vigilaba por si acaso- respondí sonriendo, luego miré al chico bonito, estaba jugando con un papel entre sus manos, con el ceño fruncido, metido en su mundo.

Lo entendía, yo siempre iba en lo que parecía otra órbita. Desde que mi vida se había convertido en un completo desastre, cuando era humana, acostumbraba a dejar de pensar muy seguido, o en otro caso, pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido.

Antes mi vida tenía un pequeño sentido, mi hermana, ella era mi mejor amiga, incluso la madre que no teníamos, pero cuando enfermó yo tenía apenas seis años, y no luchó por vivir, simplemente se dejó morir, lentamente, mientras yo veía como día a día empeoraba, pero nunca quiso buscar algún remedio para lo que tenía, no le importó el hecho de que yo me quedaría sola si ella no estaba. No resistió. Yo no era nada importante para ella. Desde entonces tuve que aprender a cuidar de mí, me la pase de orfanato en orfanato. Maduré desde muy pequeña, por lo que ahora, que tenía toda la eternidad, me la pasaba haciendo ridiculeces.

Cuando por fin una familia me adoptó, a los trece. Lo poco contenta que estaba se esfumó a las… ¿Cuánto? Dieciocho horas.

Mi _padre _me violó a los catorce. Mi vida se convirtió en un horror entonces, comencé a cortarme, pero _él _me descubrió, y todo fue aún peor.

Años después intenté suicidarme, muchas veces, todas fallaron. Menos una. Estaba a punto de morir. Mi vida cambió radicalmente, aún no decido si para mejor, o peor. Jasper me encontró, raro, ¿no? Bueno, algo más raro fue que él me convirtió, creo que le recordé a Rosalie, no estoy segura.

Desde entonces mi existencia es monótona, siempre aparentando. Aunque no creo que esto sea aparentar, no puedo fingir algo que no sé que es. Felicidad.

-Bueno, para la próxima clase realicen las actividades de las páginas sesenta y nueve y setenta- la voz del profesor me sacó de mis pensamientos.

El celular de Jake sonó, informándonos que le había llegado un mensaje.

-Nessie quiere que nos encontremos- movió las cejas pervertidamente -¿puedes arreglártelas sola?- preguntó.

-Creo que sí, ve- me miró, primero inseguro, luego me sonrió y se fue.

Recogí mis libros tranquilamente, aún triste por la oleada de recuerdos que había tenido. Me coloqué la mochila y caminé distraídamente hasta la puerta. Choqué con alguien, haciendo que sus apuntes cayeran.

-¡Lo siento! Iba distraída- me disculpé –fue mi culpa.

-No, yo también estaba distraído- dijo una voz suave, levanté la vista para mirar a la persona dueña de la voz. El chico de ojos celestes estaba frente a mí, agachado recogiendo sus cosas.

'_Idiota, ayúdalo, no te quedes ahí parada'_

Dijo una voz dentro de mí. Rápidamente agarré algunos papeles.

-Soy Louis Tomlinson- se presentó.

-Valerie Hale- sonreí, me devolvió la sonrisa, y por un momento creí que esto no era real, el chico simplemente era hermoso.

De repente estaba mareada.

-¿Qué clase tienes ahora?- preguntó.

Miré en los horarios que me había dado Jake.

-Español- dije.

-¡También yo!- inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado -¿te acompaño?

-Claro.

Mientras caminábamos por uno de los pasillos, me detuve a mirarlo, disimuladamente, claro está.

A pesar de su rostro angelical y su sonrisa encantadora, sus brillantes ojos mostraban algo se recelo, como su amigo, constantemente mirando, vigilando, como si se cuidara de mí, como si supiera que algo andaba mal conmigo.

Su esencia era algo extraña, diferente a la de los demás humanos, pero aún así apetitosa.

'_Piensa en otra cosa, ¡maldita sea!' _Mi garganta comenzaba a arder, y esto de estar entre cientos de humanos era peligroso, porque no tenía experiencia.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si- susurré, sin dejar que el aire pase.

-Yo creo que no, te vez algo sofocada- insistió.

-Estoy bien- dije, aunque claramente no me creyó.

Las clases transcurrieron casi tan parecidas como la primera, solo que esta vez tenía a Louis que me guiaba. Charlamos hasta la hora del almuerzo, era realmente agradable, siempre sonriendo, como Jake, pero también raro, se notaba a kilómetros que escondía algo.

-Cuéntame de tu familia- pidió interesado.

-Bueno…yo vivo con mis tíos Alice y Jasper, y con mis hermanos, ya que mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico –suspiré –es bastante largo…

-Tenemos bastante tiempo.

-Está bien, la hermana de Jasper, Rosalie, tiene dos hijas adoptadas, Lourdes y Jade, ella y su novio Emmett son muy generosos, y las ayudaron a salir de un lugar horrible –Louis me escuchaba con demasiado interés, mirando cada uno de mis gestos –y Edward y Bella tienen a Nessie y Stephanie, se casaron hace pocos años, Emmett es el padrino de una de ellas, así que todos estamos emparentados. ¡Oh! Claro, también están Carlisle y Esme, ella es hermana de Bella –proseguí tratando de no ponerme nerviosa –cuéntame de ti.

-No soy tan interesante como parezco –rió –vine desde Londres con unos amigos, estaba cansado de aquella vida, así que un día me levanté decidido a irme, y así lo hice.

-¿Así de fácil?

-Claro que sí. Si quieres ir a algún lugar puedes ir, nada te detiene.

-Eres un poeta profesional –bromeé.

-Exacto –dijo agrandado, sonriendo.

Llegamos a la cafetería entre bromas y risas, ahora estaba un poco más desenvuelto, aunque podía notar a veces su postura a la defensiva.

Cuando se despidió para ir con sus amigos y yo con mi familia, lo hizo con un beso en la mejilla, me extrañó demasiado que no se alejara ante el contacto gélido, pero hizo caso omiso.

-¿Nuevo amigo, Valerie? –preguntó Jacob, obviamente en doble sentido.

-Debes tener cuidado con quién hablas, nadie puede saber lo que somos –me advirtió.

-Lo sé, Edward, él no es peligroso –informé.

-Nuestra pequeña se siente atraída hacia su compañero de clases –se metió Jake, otra vez –su primera atracción hacia el sexo opuesto –secó una lágrima imaginaria. Edward rió.

-Hay que admitir que el chico es bastante apuesto –intervino Nessie para molestar a su novio.

-Sí, mira sus ojos –dijo Bella.

Ahora los dos tenían el ceño fruncido, enojados.

Bella, Nessie y yo nos dimos una mirada cómplice. Aunque Jacob y Edward estén siempre peleando por cualquier razón, eran dos gotas de agua, pero ninguno de los dos lo admitiría jamás.

Escuché unas pisadas humanas que veían hacia nosotros.

-Valerie, nos encontramos de nuevo –dijo una voz que me sonaba conocida, volteé para ver a Mark Campbell.

-No nos encontramos, viniste a buscarme –respondí cortante.

-No piensas dejarme plantado, ¿o sí? Decidimos almorzar juntos.

-¿Disculpa? Decidiste –le corregí.

-Vamos a mi mesa, luego irás con ellas –miró a las chicas con un aspecto deseoso.

-Te he dicho que no, ¿no me has escuchado? Cuando alguien dice no, es NO.

-Se que quieres, tu familia no nos dirá nada.

-Oye, te está diciendo que no, aprende a respetar a las mujeres y vete, antes de que me obligues a echarte –intervino Edward cuando vio que el chico comenzaba a ponerse tenso.

-¿Quieres apostar? –le preguntó, ahora dándome la espalda. Ed mantenía una postura relajada, y eso hacía que Mark se enfureciera.

-No estoy para tus niñadas –le respondió.

Sabía que el vampiro no iba a hacer nada, porque si lo hacía podía llegar a matarlo, incluso creo que dejaría que el otro inservible lo golpeara.

-Mark, no hagas de esto una pelea, ya déjalo –la voz de Louis se hizo presente, lo empujó levemente. Detrás de él venían dos chicos castaños y uno rubio. Uno de los castaños tenía un aspecto rebelde, intimidante, mientras que el otro era todo lo contrario. El rubio, a la vista era adorable, tenía los ojos azules y las mejillas sonrojadas.

Nada que ver con Mark.

-No te metas, Tomlinson, tú y tus guardaespaldas deberían irse –advirtió con el tono de amenaza en su voz.

-No me obligues a repetir lo que sucedió hace unas semanas –cuando Louis dijo eso, Mark lo miró de mala manera, suspiró, le hizo unas señas a sus amigos y se fue a su mesa.

-Gracias –dijo Bella –de no haber sido por ti, ahora estaríamos en una pelea.

-No hay porqué –sonrió, y me derretí…metafóricamente.

* * *

**Hoola, ¿como están?**

**¿Les gustó el segundo capi?**

**Como me he atrasado en subir este capitulo les recompensaré. Pensé en subir un One-Shot de Liam que escribí hace unos meses, pero creí que es mejor subir el tercer capitulo de esta historia.**

**SmallWriter ( _****SmallWriter)**


	3. ¿Primera pelea?

_**Tercer capitulo de regalo!**_

_******SmallWriter**_

* * *

**Capitulo tres.**

**¿Primera pelea?**

-Querida, ¿podrías ir al supermercado? Compra algo, no sé, para aparentar. Hace semanas que estamos aquí y todavía no salimos –me pidió Esme.

-Claro –respondí –¡Lour! ¡Ven aquí! –grité, aunque no era necesario, pero era la costumbre.

-Diablos, ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó mientras bajaba la escalera a paso humano.

-¡Vamos al súper!

Me miró a mí, luego a Esme, y luego a mí de nuevo.

-¿Y que se supone que debemos comprar?

Nuestra _madre _hizo una cara de obviedad.

-Les hago una lista, ¿sí? –ambas alzamos el dedo pulgar.

Agarró un papel rectangular y comenzó a escribir con su elegante letra.

_-Azúcar_

_-Harina_

_-Una Coca-Cola_

_-Seis huevos_

_-Lechuga_

_-Dos tomates_

_-Cualquier galleta_

Cuando Lourdes leyó la lista arrugó la nariz con asco.

-¿Podemos ir en mi auto? –pregunté poniendo mi mejor cara para dar lástima.

Suspiró.

-Está bien, pero conduce con cuidado, despacio –recalcó.

Mi amiga y yo corrimos hacia mi precioso auto.

El trayecto fue silencioso, pero cuando estábamos lo bastante lejos de nuestra casa como para que no nos escucharan Lour habló.

-Y…dime, ¿qué hay con el chico humano con el que te juntas en la escuela? –estas semanas con Louis nos habíamos hecho muy amigos, casi inseparables. Cuando llegaba al instituto lo primero que buscaba eran sus ojos, que resaltaban entre la multitud.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Digo…por como lo miras –dijo.

-¿Cómo lo miro? –pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

-Como si sintieras más que amistad por él.

-No digas ridiculeces Lourdes, apenas nos conocemos –alcé un poco la voz.

-Sabes que para eso no hay tiempo definido –susurró –además, tú hiciste referencia a enamorarse, también podría haber estado hablando de algo físico –sonrió.

-No. –fue lo único que dije, ni siquiera yo me entendí.

-¿Me vas a decir que no te parece atractivo? Hasta yo lo admito, él y todos los de su grupito son atractivos…

-Bueno, sí, tal vez sea algo…guapo –si pudiera sonrojarme, lo hubiera hecho.

-¡Aaaahhh! ¡Lo has dicho! ¡Lo has dicho! ¡Valerie y Louis estaban sentados, en el árbol de los enamorados…! –comenzó a gritar a todo volumen.

-¡Hey! Baja un cambio, ¿sí? Desacelera, amiga.

-Desacelera tú.

-¿Disculpa? –pregunté ofendida y sorprendida.

-Sí, creo que las personas ya ni ven el auto cuando pasamos, además al supermercado lo pasaste hace como treinta cuadras.

Fruncí el ceño. Era verdad, ya casi estábamos en las afueras de Forks.

Di una media vuelta en la calle y volví conduciendo por el mismo camino.

-Demonios Valerie, ¿estás loca?

-De todas formas no venía nadie –dije, ella suspiró.

Una vez dentro del súper agarré un carrito y comencé a caminar, Lour venía detrás, mirando la comida, tratando de encontrar lo que le había pedido Esme.

Mientras tanto yo recordaba.

_Estábamos sentados en una de las mesas de la cafetería, yo con una manzana en mi bandeja, y él comiendo un trozo de pizza, que la verdad, no se veía para nada apetecible._

_-¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? –_le había preguntado a Louis, era un adolecente común, seguramente había tenido uno de esos amoríos pasajeros.

-_No…creo que no –_respondió sorprendiéndome _–ni siquiera…nunca me ha gustado alguien._

_-¿En serio?_

_-¿Qué tiene?_

_-Es que…no, nada –contesté avergonzada._

_-Dime, quiero saber._

_-Nada Lou, déjalo ahí._

-_Oh vamos –hizo un adorable puchero con los labios. Suspiré._

_-Está bien… -él sonrió –es que…bueno, eres bastante…apuesto…y me parece raro que no hayas tenido novias._

_-¿Qué soy qué? –preguntó._

_-…apuesto._

_-¿Qué? –volvió a decir. Agotando un poco mi paciencia._

_-Apuesto, atractivo, bonito, de cara agradable, partible, ¿te queda claro? ¿O te saco una foto y te dibujo? –respondí malhumorada._

_-Sí, entendí, capte el concepto –dijo sorprendido, tirándose hacia atrás en la silla con los ojos abiertos._

Sonreí, hubiera sido una escena graciosa de no haber estado tan avergonzada.

Sonreí más recordando lo que sucedió después.

_Me había acompañado a mi salón, cuando estaba por entrar me tomó del brazo, ignorando mi piel fría, eso aún se me hacía extraño._

_Volteé a verlo y me estaba observando sonriendo._

_-Por cierto, tú también eres muy bonita –fue lo único que dijo, y se fue, dejándome ahí parada en la puerta, embelesada._

Sin querer choqué a alguien con el carrito.

-Lo sie… -la frase se quedó en el aire cuando vi a la persona. -¡Harry! –grité, y muchas personas voltearon a verme.

Sí, no solo le había tomado cariño a Louis, también a su grupo de amigos, que me habían recibido de la mejor manera. Todos eran muy agradables.

-¡Valerie! ¡Qué sorpresa verte por aquí! –dijo, pero luego pareció arrepentirse.

-Si… -dudé -¿Cómo está Zayn? -¿Zayn? Él era el chico que en un principio me pareció intimidante, pero ahora que lo conocía podía decir que era una de las personas más tiernas que había conocido.

Se había lastimado en una práctica de baloncesto, la verdad es que no se qué hacía ahí, si él no estaba en el equipo.

-Bien, creo –agregó susurrando, pero alcancé a escucharlo perfectamente –Lou también está muy bien, por si querías saber –sonrió.

-_Ja-ja._

-¡Vale! –apareció Lourdes llamándome.

-¡Aquí estoy! –sé que no era necesario hacer todo esto, ella podía encontrarme sin llamarme, sin buscarme con la mirada siquiera, pero era la costumbre, tratábamos de ser lo más humanos posibles.

Cuando llegó a mi lado se quedó quieta mirando a Harry, que estaba claramente incómodo pero también la observaba.

Me aclaré la garganta.

-Lourdes, él es Harry. Harry, Lourdes –dije en un intento de presentación.

-Hola –saludó Harry sonriendo levemente.

-Hola –contestó mi amiga en un murmullo. Tocó nerviosamente su cabello, y se dirigió a mi –creo que ya está –con eso tiró todas las cosas que llevaba en la mano en mi carrito. -¿Vamos?

-Eemmm, sí, claro –abracé a mi amigo durante unos segundos. –cuídate y cuida a Zayn –le susurré en el oído –él asintió.

-Por supuesto, nos vemos Vale. Adiós Lourdes.

-Adiós –dijo de forma tímida.

-Bien, ¿algo que acotar? –le pregunté una vez que nos acomodamos en el auto.

-Tiene unos ojos bonitos –fue lo único.

-Oh, sí, más aún cuando los ves de cerca –toqué su hombro con mi dedo índice, molestándola.

-Ya quisieras tener tan cerca los ojos de Louis –contestó mitad malhumorada mitad bromeando.

-¿Puedes dejar de meterlo en cada cosa que digo? Gracias.

-No –bufé –porque sé que tú lo piensas, aunque no lo digas, piensas mucho en él.

-Mentira, eso no es verdad.

-Claro que sí.

-¡Que no!

-¡Sí!

-Olvídalo, no voy a pelear por algo que sé que tengo razón.

Suspiró, rendida.

Cuando llegamos a casa bajamos con todas las bolsas. Apenas entré Edward me miró.

-¿Con quién has estado? –preguntó.

-Con nadie.

-Valerie, puedo sentir el aroma.

-Con Harry, va al instituto con nosotros, lo he cruzado en el supermercado y hablamos un rato, ¿sí?

-Te he dicho que no estés con ellos.

-¡No hay nada de malo, Edward!

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Pueden descubrir lo que somos!

-¡No lo van a hacer!

-¡Sólo aléjate de ellos!

-¡Bella también fue humana en su momento! –grité.

-¡Hazme caso, Valerie! ¡No me importa lo que sucedió en ese momento! ¡Me importa lo que sucede ahora!

-¡Oh, Dios! ¡No puedo creer que hagas todo esto porque hablé con un humano! –todos miraban boquiabiertos la escena, Edward y yo nunca habíamos tenido ningún tipo de discusión, era con uno de los que más me llevaba. Pero esta vez había repasado mi paciencia.

Salí corriendo de la casa, dejando todo atrás.

Hacía un buen tiempo que necesitaba estar sola.

* * *

_**Bueno, eso es todo.**_

_**Nos vemos el fin de semana, ¿Me extrañarán? No creo jajaja.**_

_******SmallWriter ( _****SmallWriter)**_


	4. Veinte preguntas

_**Espero que disfruten el capitulo!**_

_**SmallWriter**_

* * *

**Capitulo cuatro.**

**Veinte preguntas.**

Correr. Fue lo único que hice durante unos quince minutos.

Frené en un campo, parecía deshabitado, el pasto había crecido por demás. Me adentré, corriendo las malezas que me sobrepasaban en altura con ferocidad, estaba enfadada, ¡Edward era tan terco!

También tenía los nervios a flor de piel, ¿y ahora que sucederá?, me preguntaba a mí misma una y otra vez. Ellos eran mi familia.

_¿Por qué eh defendido con tanta voracidad el hecho de querer estar cerca de los chicos?_

No lo sé, pero ahora no quería pensar en eso. Dejé divagar mi mente en recuerdos, hasta que me encontré entrando por primera vez a la secundaria de Forks.

Todos esos humanos mirando, algunos con asombro, otros maravillados, los entendía, lo mismo me había pasado cuando desperté y vi a los Cullen, todos sentados, esperándome a mí.

En un principio me extrañó Mark Campbell, tuvo la valentía de estar cerca de mí, de hablarme. Porque a pesar de que a los ojos de los humanos éramos _hermosos, _hay un instinto en ellos que le dice que somos peligrosos. Y Mark lo ignoró. Totalmente extraño.

Otra cosa fue que Louis se acercó también, y aunque ahora se lo agradeciera mentalmente cada vez que lo viera, también era extraño.

Recordé cuando Lou me presentó a sus amigos, ese día fue genial, había estado todo el día en su casa, se suponía que teníamos que hacer un trabajo de Construcción de la Ciudadanía, pero en lugar de eso hablamos y jugamos hasta que se nos pasó la hora.

_-Espera, espera –dijo Lou entre risas. –tengo un juego._

_-Dime, estoy dispuesta a escuchar –sonreí._

_-Tu siempre dices que quieres saber más cosas de mí y no sé qué –comenzó, asentí –bueno, tenemos veinte preguntas para hacernos a cada uno, no vale decir 'paso' o no contestar. ¿Sí?_

_Por un momento me preocupé, no podía hacer eso, ¿Qué tal si preguntaba algo que comprometía lo que soy?_

_-No lo sé…_

_-¡Oh vamos! ¡No seas gallina! –me retó gritando._

_-¿Yo, gallina? ¿YO?_

_-Sí, ¡tú!_

_-¡No soy gallina! Simplemente no quiero estar en medio de ti y tus retorcidas preguntas._

_-Por eso, le tienes miedo a mis preguntas, eso es ser gallina._

_-Claro que no, pídeme cualquier cosa, que baile desnuda, que corra una avenida en ropa interior, ¡cualquier cosa! Pero eso, no. –me miró._

_-Bien…sácate la ropa, ¡ahora! –volteé asustada, ¡lo peor es que eso lo había dicho yo! –era una broma, no te asustes tanto._

_-Idiota._

_Sonrió._

_-Sí, pero un idiota apuesto, tu misma lo has dicho -¡ouch! Golpe bajo._

_-Apuesto o no, sigues siendo idiota._

_-¿Y Valerie? ¡Vamos a jugar!_

_-¡Que no!_

_-No voy preguntar nada raro, todos tenemos secretos, si la pregunta te incomoda mucho puedes decírmelo y la cambiaré, ¿sí? _

_Miré sus ojos azul claro, perdiéndome un momento en ellos._

_-Está bien, confío en ti._

_-Jamás haré algo para lastimarte –susurró, creo que no pretendía decirlo, ya que se sorprendió tanto como yo al escucharse._

_Sin importarme el frío de mi tacto, estiré la mano y toqué suavemente su mejilla. Adoraba estar cerca de él, su cuerpo irradiaba calor, y eso me encantaba._

_Esbozó una sonrisa, dejando entrever sus blancos y perfectos dientes, y se sonrojó levemente._

_-No me lo creo –susurré divertida._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Te has sonrojado –sonreí._

_-Bueno…eso es lo que provocas._

_-Oh, entonces soy muy buena provocando cosas._

_-Dímelo tú. –sonreí a mas no poder._

_-Bueno, empecemos con el juego. Tu primero._

_-¿Yo primero pregunto? ¿O respondo?_

_-Preguntas._

_-Bien…una fácil… ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? –oh, oh._

_-26 de abril –respondí._

_-Debo anotarlo en mi calendario…26 de abril._

_-Mi turno… ¿Cómo sería tu chica ideal?_

_-Interesante… nunca lo había pensado…creo que no tengo un prototipo, que sea espontánea y me haga sentir bien._

_-Oh… debo anotarlo en mi diario –reímos –era broma._

_-¿Y cómo es tu chico ideal? Físicamente._

_Pensé durante unos minutos, y le hice una seña, haciéndole saber que le iba a responder._

_-Supongo que… ¿físicamente? –Asintió –Eemm… pelo castaño, suave, tiene que ser suave…y ojos claros…de preferencia celestes –lo miré. Me di cuenta de que lo había descripto, pero pareció no percatarse. Recordé uno de los primeros pensamientos que tuve sobre él, sobre su pelo, y me entraron unas ganas incontrolables de tocarlo, pero no podía, sería estúpido que luego de decirle eso vaya y toque su cabello._

_-Bueno, tercera pregunta._

_Escuchamos la puerta de la entrada abrirse, y luego risas y voces que se me hacían conocidas, pero al mismo tiempo no. Por supuesto, eran sus amigos._

_Me miró._

_-Hora de presentarte –dijo, y se levantó._

_-¿Qué? –pregunté asustada._

_-Vamos, no es para tanto –al momento que dijo eso ya estábamos bajando las escaleras. Todos voltearon a vernos._

_-¡Chicos! Ella es Valerie –creí que se lo tomarían mal, como mi familia, pero fue todo lo contrario, tal vez no era tan malo como decía Edward el hecho de juntarme con ellos._

_-¿Qué tal? Soy Liam –dijo uno de los chicos de pelo castaño._

_-H-hola –respondí un poco nerviosa._

_-¿¡Vas happenin!? Zayn –se presentó el otro castaño. No era tan intimidante como creí._

_-¿Cómo estás? Soy Niall –el rubio me tendió la mano, y dubitativamente la estreché._

_El chico de rulos se acercó, primero miró a Louis, que estaba detrás de mí, percibí un asentimiento de su parte._

_-¡Hola! Mi nombre es Harry –dijo sonriente, haciendo que se marquen los hoyuelos de sus mejillas._

_-Hola –respondí esta vez más segura._

Al terminar de recordar me di cuenta que solo quería ir a un lugar.

Volví a Forks lo más rápido posible.

Una vez en frente de aquella casa, toqué timbre.

Escuché unos pasos desde adentro yendo a la puerta. Niall me atendió.

-¡Valerie! –sonrió.

-Hola Niall, ¿Cómo estás? –dije mientras entraba al tibio lugar.

-Bien, ¿y tú?

-Muy bien –la sonrisa que tenía se ensanchó cuando lo vi bajar las escaleras.

-Hey Val –saludó. Se acercó y me besó la mejilla.

-Hola Lou –contesté, no sé porque un poco nerviosa.

Niall que miraba la escena sin borrar la sonrisa del rostro, dijo.

-Creo que me voy con los chicos, vengo cerca de las seis. ¡Adiós! –y sin más se fue, dejándonos solos, lo supe porque solo se escuchaban los latidos del corazón de Louis.

-Y… bueno, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Edward y yo peleamos, así que no se me ocurrió otro lugar al que ir…pero si te molesta puedo irm… -estaba diciendo, pero él me interrumpió.

-¡No!...no me molesta –me sonrió, solo a mí, esa idea me encantó. -¿Por qué pelearon? –preguntó curioso.

-Es que… -dudé.

-Si no quieres decírmelo, no lo hagas.

-No, creo que tienes que saberlo –susurré.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó ahora más preocupado.

-Edward cree que no debemos estar juntos.

-… ¿Estar juntos?

-Sí, eso, que no esté contigo ni tus amigos, cree que terminaré mal.

-¿Quiere que te alejes de mí? –pude ver tristeza en sus ojos cuando dijo eso.

-Sí –contesté directa.

-¿Y lo harás?

-No lo sé… no quiero hacerlo –susurré con la voz quebrada. Sabía que no podía llorar.

-Depende de ti, Vale.

-Por ahora no quiero pensar en eso, vine para estar contigo, no para pensar en alejarnos.

-Está bien. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-¿Miramos una película? –pregunté.

-¡Claro! ¿Cuál quieres? Están allí –señaló la mesa del televisor.

-¡Esta! –dije mostrándole la tapa.

-¿One Day?... Pero es triste, y casi siempre me duermo en la mitad –se quejó.

-Bueno, entonces tú duerme y yo la miro, ¿sí?

-Trataré de mirarla también, pero no prometo nada.

Puso la película en el DVD.

Ambos nos sentamos en el sillón que estaba en frente del plasma. Una vez que me acomodé y One Day empezó, Louis puso su cabeza en mi regazo, lo miré, primero sorprendida y luego sonriente.

Hice lo que siempre, desde que lo conocí, quise hacer. Acaricié su cabello.

Era tan o aún más suave como creía.

'_Pareces psicópata, Valerie. Obsesionada con el cabello de un chico' _dijo una voz en mi cabeza. Pero no me importó, porque por un momento creo que fui feliz.

Cuando la película ya iba por la mitad o un poco más, la respiración de Lou se acompasó.

Reí.

-Creo que no podré alejarme –susurré divertida. –Eres muy tierno, ¿te lo había dicho? –dije en el mismo tono.

Suspiró y se removió incómodo. Se puso mirando para mi lado. Observé su rostro durante unos minutos.

_¿Cómo fue que terminé así contigo?_

Viéndolo dormir extrañé poder hacerlo. Creo que era lo único que añoraba de mi vida humana, el sueño. Poder escapar de los problemas aunque sea por unas horas.

Concentrarme en su respiración no fue la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado.

Pensar en eso y en los latidos de su corazón me dio mucha sed. Mi garganta ardió.

Pero se fue tan pronto como pensé en que depende de un mal movimiento mío el hecho de que muera.

-Siempre te protegeré.


	5. ¿Esto es real?

**Capitulo cinco.**

**¿Esto es real?**

-¿Me he quedado dormido? –preguntó Louis.

-Sí, y te perdiste la película –acaricié su cabello, aún no se levantaba de mi regazo, eso me agradaba.

Miré la hora en mi celular, y junto a eso vi unas siete llamadas de Alice, cinco de Bella y dos de Edward.

-¿Qué? –dijo al ver mi ceño fruncido.

Le mostré el móvil.

-Son muy molestos –suspiré frustrada.

-Solo se preocupan por ti –estiró el brazo y tocó suavemente mi mejilla. Cerré los ojos ante el contacto.

-Lo sé… pero no quiero soportar ahora su preocupación. Aún estoy enfadada con Edward –él rió. -¿Y ahora qué? –pregunté malhumorada.

-Nada… solo me das ternura cuando te enfadas.

-Oh sí, de seguro soy súper tierna. No querrías verme enojada enserio.

-Tal vez sí.

-No sabes lo que dices –contesté fríamente, pensando en lo que podría suceder si me descontrolaba con el cerca.

-Quiero conocerte –dijo.

-Me conoces, Louis.

-Pero sé que me escondes algo –susurró. Lo miré sorprendida. -¿no me dirás nada?

-Yo… no sé qué decir.

-¿Entonces estoy en lo cierto?

-Sólo evita pensar en eso cuando mi familia está cerca –advertí, de repente muy asustada. ¿Qué pasaría si Edward se enterara de esto? _Nos iríamos_.

Como lo que sucedió con Gabrielle. Se involucró más de lo que debía con un mortal, él descubrió lo que éramos. Y pagó el precio. Muerte. Nunca entendí porqué llegaron a eso, se que había algo mas, pero nunca lo dijeron, y no lo iban a decir ahora, algo que sólo sabían Gabrielle, Carlisle y Edward.

Una oleada de tristeza y pánico me invadió al pensar que tal vez Louis podría ocupar el lugar de aquel chico.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó confundido.

-No puedes saberlo, sería peligroso para ti –el pensamiento de que tal vez Edward tenía razón no tardó en llegar -… oh, Dios, por favor, no quiero que nada malo te pase.

-Valerie, -dijo levantándose –no pienses en eso, estaremos bien, ambos –me miró a los ojos con la preocupación impregnada en ellos.

-Prométemelo –rogué.

Me estudió.

-Está bien –susurró en medio de un suspiro. Lo miré esperando más –lo prometo.

-¿¡Hay alguien en casa!? –gritó Harry entrando de repente. –Oh… ¿acabo de interrumpir algo?

¡Diablos! ¿Por qué se esfumaban todos mis sentidos vampíricos cuando estaba cerca de él? Era casi imposible no haber escuchado las pisadas de Hazza.

-Eemm… no. De todas formas ya me iba –dije observando a ambos.

-¿No te quedas? –me preguntó Harry.

-No, lo siento, mi familia debe estar preocupada. Me escapé hace unas horas.

-Oh…bueno. Suerte –me deseó mientras subía las escaleras.

-¿De veras tienes que irte?

-Sí, Lou.

-No pienses en lo que estuvimos hablando hace unos minutos. Olvídalo.

-Está bien –suspiré –trataré.

-Enserio, no quiero perderte una vez que te encontré –en cuanto dijo eso sentí una inmensa ternura. Pronto comprendí mis palabras. No podría alejarme de él.

-No lo harás –le prometí. Me acerqué y, no sé porque, besé la comisura de sus labios.

Escapé en cuanto pude.

Genial. ¿Ahora a dónde iría? ¿A mi casa? No lo creo.

Volví a sentir mi garganta arder, sólo podía, y quería, hacer una cosa.

Cazar.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta los montes Olympic. Liberando el monstruo que tenía adentro y hacía bastante estaba escondido.

-¡Valerie, Dios santo!, al fin has llegado, ¡son las cinco de la mañana! –rugió Edward apenas pasé la puerta principal.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora también tengo un horario que cumplir?

-No juegues, no estoy para eso ahora.

-Nunca estás para nada. Sólo para darle cariñitos a Bella y Nessie. No me quiero imaginar como las controlas a ellas si así lo haces conmigo -¿¡por qué dije eso!? Esto iba a acabar mal. Todo por mi culpa. ¿Qué demonios me estaba sucediendo? ¿No podía simplemente ignorarlo e irme a mi cuarto, y fingir que dormía, cómo hacía siempre?

Este no era el momento para rebelarme, no ahora, que estaba Louis en medio, cualquier cosa haría que nos separásemos. Me odié por haber contestado de ese modo.

¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora Louis? Durmiendo, por supuesto. ¿Soñaría conmigo, tal vez?

Uhm, Edward aún estaba ahí.

Me miró sin comprender. Oh diablos, había leído mis pensamientos.

-¿Valerie?

-¿Qué? –respondí con ferocidad.

_¡Deja de hacer eso!_

-¿No te estarás… enamorando? –estaba al tanto que toda mi familia ahora estaba escuchando esta conversación.

-No podría –contesté a la defensiva. –No pude haberlo hecho en tan poco tiempo… -susurré –Además, parece que contigo es imposible –volví a mi postura defensiva.

-Por supuesto. –dijo secamente.

Eso derribó el pequeño y casi transparente muro que había construido. ¿Cómo era capaz de decirme eso? No podía prohibirme amar a alguien. Tal vez, como él pensaba, no teníamos alma, pero tenía derecho a ser feliz, creo.

Él tenía a Bella. No podía prohibirme tener a Louis.

_¿Tener a Louis?_

-Edward, ¿Qué estás diciendo? –preguntó Esme, con su siempre maternal tono, interrumpiendo al escuchar lo que _su hijo _había dicho.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Tenernos a todos como prisioneros? Claro, tú ya has encontrado la felicidad, ahora que nadie se atreva a encontrar la suya –le dije con rabia e impotencia. Sabía que no podría hacer nada.

Yo apenas había llegado a esta familia, ellos estaban unidos desde hacía bastante.

-Valerie –siguió advirtiendo Esme.

-No, deja que diga lo que tiene que decir –susurré.

-No quise decir eso. –Dijo Edward, miró a Esme haciéndole saber que todo estaba 'bien' –No me voy a arriesgar a perder la familia que hemos construido.

-¡Mataste al chico del cual Gabrielle estaba enamorada! ¿¡Así será de ahora en adelante!? ¿¡Ni las chicas ni yo vamos a poder tener lo que Alice, Jacob, Carlisle, Rosalie y tú tienen!? –grité, esta vez dejando ver a un vampiro enfadado. No pude evitar pensar en Louis. Dijo que le gustaría verme en este estado. Jamás dejaría que eso pasara.

Mis ojos, ahora negros como el carbón, recorrieron la sala. Todos estaban aquí, preparados para frenarme. Relajé mi postura, al ver que realmente parecía amenazadora. Pero también podía ver en cada mirada comprensión.

-¡No sabes nada! ¡Él no era humano! –me gritó de vuelta.

-¡Aun así! ¿¡Acaso puso en riesgo 'nuestra familia!?

Su mirada, aún fuerte, se calmó al ver que tenía razón.

-No lo iba a permitir –susurró.

Miré a mi amiga, que observaba con nostalgia la escena.

-¿Cómo permitiste que te hicieran eso? ¿Cómo permitiste que te robaran a la única persona que habías amado en casi un siglo? –le pregunté en un hilo de voz.

-Yo… sólo me he resignado. No pude tener lo que quise en ese momento. Ahora no hay vuelta atrás, por más que me duela decirlo –me respondió de igual forma.

-Edward… tú no permitirías que te quiten a Bella… ¿Por qué se lo hiciste a ella? ¿Acaso no nos contaban siempre como se unieron para derrotar a los Vulturis?

-Admito que tal vez cometimos un error –dijo mirando a Carlisle. –Pero no sabremos como estaríamos ahora de no haberlo hecho. Y me alegra.

-No me voy a alejar de Louis, ni de ninguno de mis amigos. Tú fuiste lo suficientemente cobarde para alejarte de Bella cuando creíste que ibas a enamorarte, pero yo no soy así, y no lo seré jamás.

-Valerie… -interrumpió.

-¡No! ¡Déjame terminar! –Interrumpí yo -…luego la dejaste otra vez, sabiendo que te amaba. No estuve ahí, pero no es necesario estarlo para saber que fuiste un idiota. Y cuando creíste que ella había muerto, decidiste morir también. Aún más idiota. –sus ojos reflejaban un dolor profundo, pero no iba a frenar –es decir, ¿por qué? Ella habría muerto de cualquier forma, todos años de sufrimiento… ¿para luego matarte? Ella habría muerto de cualquier forma, por TÚ culpa, porque TÚ habías decidido no convertirla. TÚ habías declarado su muerte. Tú fuiste así de estúpido, pero yo no quiero repetir la historia.

Silencio.

Es lo único que había en la sala, nadie respiraba, nadie se movía, solo los latidos del corazón de Jake, ahora acelerados. Todos esperando la reacción de Edward.

Silencio.

También por parte de él. Sólo miraba sus pies.

Cuando por fin me miró, dijo.

-Nos iremos de Forks –mi mundo se destruyó con esas cuatro palabras –dijiste que aún no estabas enamorada. Y también que no querías repetir la historia. Bien, no lo harás, nos iremos ahora, despídete si quieres, no me interesa, pero vendrás con nosotros. Eres un vampiro y no me arriesgaré a que alguien lo descubra.

-Edward, ¿Qué diablos estás diciendo? –preguntó Nessie, hablando por todos. Bella miraba sin creer a su esposo, no podía asumir que acababa de decir.

Nadie podía. Ni siquiera yo.

…yo había causado esto.

Rompí las promesas que le hice a Louis. No lo podré proteger, y también me iría, él _me perdería._

Mis ojos picaron. Añoré poder llorar, ahora estaba sofocada, necesitaba descargarme con algo.

-Valerie… -me llamó en la lejanía una voz conocida. Volteé. –Como lo siento –susurró Lourdes con la voz quebrada mientras me abrazaba.

Pero yo no podía escucharla. No podía entender que había pasado.

_¿No volveré a ver a Louis? ¿Nunca más… en todo lo que queda de mi existencia? ¿En toda la eternidad?_

Salí corriendo, rompiendo el abrazo de mi amiga.

-Valerie… -alcancé a escuchar, creo que fue Esme, no lo sé.

Los rayos de sol comenzaban a asomarse en el horizonte. Corrí hasta quedar en frente de la casa de dos pisos, la miré por varios minutos.

Me acerqué y toqué timbre desesperadamente.

Gracias a la poca suerte que tenía, atendió la persona a la cual quería… no, necesitaba ver.

-¿Qué demoni…? ¿Valerie?

-Louis –me lancé a sus brazos, lo abracé lo más fuerte que me permitía su cuerpo humano.

Aspiré su aroma.

Acarició mi cabelló, una y otra vez hasta que logré calmarme.

Entramos a su casa, y me quedé parada en el medio de la sala.

-… ¿Qué sucedió? –me preguntó preocupado.

-Perdóname… -le susurré.

-¿Qué?

-Perdóname, por favor –mi voz rota demostraba todo el dolor que sentía.

-Cálmate, cariño, dime que ha sucedido –me pidió una vez más.

-He arruinado todo… y ahora nos iremos, me iré de Forks, y no volveré jamás.

-Es una broma… ¿cierto? –No pude ni siquiera mirarlo a los ojos cuando negué con la cabeza –Valerie, me lo has prometido –trató de convencerme.

-Lo sé… y lo siento tanto –escuché un jadeo, y subí la mirada.

Sus iris celestes, ahora resaltaban más contra sus ojos rojos, tratando de no llorar. Eso rompió mi congelado corazón.

-Por favor… -rogó.

-Juro que si podría llorar lo haría. Perdóname, no sé cómo decirlo. No puedo pedir tu perdón cuando no sé si realmente yo podré perdonarme. Pero es lo único que tengo para decir.

-¿No volverás jamás? –una chispa en sus ojos me reveló que él sabía que nunca más volveríamos a encontrarnos. Tal vez esa era la chispa de la esperanza muerta.

-No.

Mi miró por unos momentos.

Comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente. Algo en mi interior sabía que iba a hacer. Pero no me alejé.

No quería hacerlo.

Observé sus ojos unos segundos, antes de que los míos se cerraran involuntariamente.

Sentí su tibia respiración chocando contra la mía, fría.

Sus labios rozaron suavemente los míos. Se movía con demasiada delicadeza al besarme, haciendo que mi estómago sintiera algo raro.

Mi frío y muerto corazón se entibió por un momento… hasta que se separó.

-Lo siento… no sé porque lo hice…

-¿Te arrepientes? –le pregunté.

-No. –contestó sin dudar.

-Entonces será el mejor momento que recordaremos –me sonrió, aunque sus ojos todavía lucían tristes.

Me fui, y no me detuvo, porque sabía que era lo mejor.

Afuera estaba tan frío comparado a como se sentía su cuerpo.

Miré hacia atrás una vez más. La luz de la sala en la que yo había estado hace segundos ya se encontraba apagada.

Indicándome que él ya no me esperaba.

* * *

**:'(**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo aunque sea un poco triste.**

**Ah, y aviso que ahora voy a tratar de subir caps mas seguido :)**

**SmallWriter**


	6. Tiempo

**Capitulo seis.**

**Tiempo.**

No tuve la intención de apurarme para llegar a mi casa, ahí habría solo problemas.

Caminé pensando en lo que había sucedido, sonreí.

¿Así se sentía ser feliz?

He de admitir que la felicidad que sentí en ese pequeño momento no era mucha comparada con el dolor que sentía ahora, aunque estaba amortiguado por la sensación que tenía en el estómago.

Sonreí otra vez, recordando el sabor de sus labios, que según mis recuerdos humanos, era a menta.

Mi celular sonó indicándome una llamada, y tuve la mínima esperanza de que su razón fuera que nos quedábamos aquí.

-¿Hola? –contesté con pocas ganas.

-Valerie, sé que estás viniendo, pero me obligaron a llamarte –dijo Alice.

-Dime.

-Apúrate, tienes que empacar tus cosas, sabes que lo haría por ti, pero aún estoy con las mías.

Suspiré.

-Ya voy –murmuré a velocidad vampírica y le corté, sin darle tiempo a responderme.

No pensaba ir más rápido que el paso humano.

-¿Y ahora qué? –contesté mi móvil creyendo que era Alice.

- …pensamos que tal vez querrías despedirte de nosotros, aunque sea por teléfono, ya que te has ido tan rápido y sin avisar –susurró una voz conocida.

-¿Zayn? –Pregunté –oh, lo siento, creí que… no importa.

-Te vamos a extrañar –me dijo Niall.

-También voy a extrañarlos, chicos. No quiero irme, pero no me dejan otra opción.

-Si quieres volver…llámanos y con gusto te ayudaremos –ahora era Harry.

-Lo haré –reí.

-No digas que te llamamos, ¿sí?

-Claro, Liam… ¿Louis está por ahí? –pregunté con un tono extraño.

-No, lo siento… se ha encerrado en su cuarto, sólo salió para decirnos que te irías.

-Oh…bueno –susurré con la voz quebrada. Escuché suspirar a alguien, creo que fue Niall.

Estaba llegando a mi casa, por lo que seguramente todos habían escuchado la mitad de la conversación.

-Recuerda mandarnos algunos mensajes de texto.

-Sí. Debo irme. Los quiero.

-Nosotros también. No te preocupes por Louis. Pronto saldrá y nosotros lo distraeremos. –con eso cortaron.

Miré la enorme casa blanca por unos minutos antes de entrar.

-¡Jacob! ¡Deja eso quieto! –gritaba Nessie corriendo detrás de su novio.

-Valerie, es mejor que vayas a empacar tus cosas –dijo Edward. Lo miré sin ningún destello de remordimiento, ni alegría, nada. Él no merecía ninguno de mis sentimientos, no valía la pena.

-Bien –respondí vacía.

-No me culpes por esto, luego entenderás que es lo mejor.

Ni siquiera me molesta en dirigirle la mirada mientras subía las escaleras.

-No creo que eso sea posible, ni en un millón de años.

Entré a mi cuarto y me senté en la cama.

_Acostúmbrate a la idea, no los volverás a ver._

Un jadeo se escapó de mi garganta. ¿Por qué me costaba tanto despedirme de ellos? ¿Qué tenían de especial?

_¿Por qué me hacían querer no separarme de ellos nunca?_

Me paré, y con un suspiró comencé a guardar mi ropa en una de las maletas que me había dejado Alice.

Miré por última vez los árboles del bosque que rodeaban mi casa antes de subirme al auto.

No sé para qué viajábamos en coche si podíamos correr más rápido.

-¿A dónde vamos? –pregunté.

-Al norte de Canadá, Carlisle tiene una casa en un pequeño pueblo de esa zona –respondió Rosalie desde el asiento trasero tomando la mano de Emmett.

Miré sus manos entrelazadas por unos segundos, para luego dirigir mi mirada hacia la ventanilla.

Esme manejaba en silencio.

-¿Alguna vez volveremos?

-Seguro que si…luego de algunos siglos –me contestó Emm, remarcando la última parte de la frase, dándome a entender que ni Louis ni los chicos estaría vivos para ese momento. Mi estómago se revolvió y una tristeza inmensa se apoderó de mí.

-Lo siento, Valerie –susurró Esme –juro que traté de evitarlo –dijo amorosamente.

-No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa –la reconforté tratando de sonreír, pero pareció más una mueca.

Cerré mis ojos dejando que pase el tiempo. Así sería de ahora en adelante.

Sentí como el auto frenaba, abrí mis ojos para ver que estábamos frente a una casa rodeada de nieve. Tenía grandes ventanales y estaba pintada de un amarillo claro.

Los otros autos ya estaban estacionados, por lo que supuse que ya no podría elegir mi cuarto.

Al entrar mi sorpresa fue grande cuando los vi a todos ahí sentados, debía admitir que la casa era muy bonita, también tenía un piano, como la de Forks.

-Chicos, tenemos que decirles algo –dijo Carlisle.

Todos lo miramos.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Jake.

-Verán…como somos un clan con demasiados integrantes no podemos vivir todos en el mismo lugar, ya que llamaríamos mucho la atención. Con Esme nos encargaremos de encontrar otras casas, no muy lejos de aquí. Pero ahora debemos les diremos con quienes convivirán.

-¿Y cómo haremos hasta que encontremos las demás casas? –preguntó Jasper.

-Estaremos aquí –dijo Esme con simpleza.

-Bien, nosotros –refiriéndose a él y Esme –estaremos con Gabrielle –ella sonrió complacida. –Alice y Jasper con Stephanie y Jacob –este último miró a su novia –Lourdes y Jade con Emmett y Rosalie –abrí mis ojos, ¿eso significaba que…? –y Edward y Bella con Valerie y Nessie.

-¡No! ¡Yo no viviré con él! –salté.

-Vale, creo que así podrán arreglar sus cosas –explicó Carlisle con paciencia.

-¿Y quién dijo que quería hacerlo? No olvidaré jamás lo que hizo –Edward miró hacia abajo.

-Valerie…

-No, Valerie nada –interrumpí –si quieres que viva con él tal vez lo soporte, pero no me pidas que actúe como si nada hubiera ocurrido porque eso no pasará –suspiró.

-¿Por qué te importan tanto esos humanos para hacer todo este maldito escándalo? –preguntó Edward alzando la voz.

-Ellos me hacían sentir viva otra vez –susurré -¿y tú porque te fijaste en Bella si a pesar de todo era una mortal más?

-Yo la noté por su esencia…y el hecho de que no pudiera leer su mente –respondió mirándola con adoración.

-Bueno, yo no necesité eso.

-Creo que deben desempacar sus cosas, ustedes vivirán aquí –intervino Esme.

Me senté en el sillón al lado de Jasper. Bella y Nessie subieron las escaleras con sus maletas en silencio, como estaba ahora toda la habitación.

Me hice un ovillo tratando de contener mis emociones.

Siete meses, siete meses habían pasado desde que dejé Forks. Aún seguía como empecé, en mi habitación, con los ojos cerrados, hecha un ovillo en la cama.

Mi corazón que antes estaba muerto, ahora no tenía ni siquiera algún rastro de emoción, era como una piedra.

Jasper me lo había confirmado, era como si no existiera.

Y es que así me sentía, solo dejaba que el tiempo pase. Todos habían retomado su _vida. _Como hacíamos siempre que nos mudábamos, pero para mí no era una de esas tantas veces.

¿Louis que habrá hecho?

De seguro tenía una novia. Todos la tendrían.

No pude evitar pensar que otra chica había besado los labios que yo besé. ¿Esto que sentía que era? ¿Celos? Tal vez, sentía que sus labios me pertenecían, que él me pertenecía. Aunque hubo una mínima posibilidad de que sea así, ya no estaba.

Lo había dejado. Rompiendo las promesas que le había hecho.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió, dejando ver a Jasper y Edward.

-¿Y ahora qué? –susurré.

-Valerie, por favor, ven con nosotros a la escuela.

-Has comenzado a sentir cosas de nuevo…aunque no entiendo por completo de donde salió eso –dijo Jazz.

-Oh, mira que bien, felicítame –respondí con sarcasmo, sin moverme.

Él suspiró.

Edward se fue dando un portazo.

-Sé que es difícil… -murmuró Jasper sentándose a mi lado en la cama –pero también sé que Louis no hubiera querido que estés así, y menos por su culpa.

-Él no hubiera querido que yo me fuera –susurré tristemente.

-Debes seguir con tu vida, como lo habrá hecho.

-Es mejor así, solo tiene unos pocos años para vivir comparados con la eternidad que a mí me espera.

-Está bien –contestó rindiéndose –cuando quieras hablar, sabes que estoy aquí.

Asentí con apreciación.

-Gracias Jazz –él sonrió sintiendo que verdaderamente apreciaba lo que hacía.

En cuanto estuvo fuera de mi cuarto me senté, mirando todo a mí alrededor. Deseé más que en otro momento poder llorar. Necesitaba descargarme con algo.

Observé la ventana por unos segundos, y sin que mi cerebro me autorizara, mi cuerpo saltó hacia fuera de la casa.

Corrí hasta un bosque cercano, donde me adentré y ahí golpeé con ira un árbol hasta destrozarlo.

'_Perdóname, perdóname' _

Repetía una voz en mi interior. Quería correr hasta Forks y mirarlo, aunque sea por unos minutos. Solo para saber si se encontraba bien.

Pero no podía, porque una vez que lo viera, no podría irme.

* * *

**_Hola! _**

**_Como están?_**

**_Yo bien, y con hambre, así que me voy a comer._**

**_Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo._**

**_Nos vemos._**

**_SmallWriter_**


	7. Los Denali

_**Hola! Despues de tanto tiempo (?**_

_**SmallWriter**_

* * *

**Capitulo siete.**

**Los Denali.**

Otra vez.

Viajando como había sido en estos trescientos años. Por supuesto, en ese tiempo no volví a ver a Louis.

Ahora nos dirigíamos a Alaska, donde estaban los Denali, una familia como la nuestra, pero con menos integrantes. Aunque tenía entendido que antes eran menos.

Vimos a lo lejos la gran casa, todos estaban afuera esperándonos.

Cuando llegamos nos recibieron tan amables como recordaba, excepto Bianca, ella se había unido a su familia unos años después que yo a los Cullen.

Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, Irina, Kate, Lexi y Bianca tenían una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, algunas fingidas.

-Hola Valerie, estás tal cual como recordaba –bromeó Carmen. Solo sonreí.

Nos adentramos al hogar de los Denali, yo un poco incómoda.

-Carlisle –llamó Eleazar. Este lo miró –hemos descubierto algo que te va a sorprender muchísimo.

-Ilumíname –le respondió riendo.

-Existe una raza como la de Nessie –esta vez todos lo miramos –solo que ellos son humanos, comunes y corrientes, pero como la hija de Edward y Bella, llegan a un punto de su edad en el que dejan de crecer.

-Eso es…totalmente ilógico.

-Lo sé, pero así es. Estuvimos con ellos, incluso mi hija –dijo señalando a Bianca –ha…experimentado sentimientos con uno de los de esa especie.

Edward se tensó y rápidamente volteó a observarme.

-Valerie –murmuró.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunté asustada. Su postura se relajó.

-No es todo como creías, ¿verdad? –sonrió.

-No logro comprenderte.

-¿Recuerdas a tus amigos? –Gruñí –parece que olvidaron comentarte el hecho de que tienen algo en común con nosotros –dejé de ponerme a la defensiva y miré a mi alrededor. Los Cullen estaban sorprendidos, comprendiendo lo que yo no, y los Denali observaban confundidos la escena.

Una chispa se prendió dentro de mí. ¿Louis, Harry, Niall, Zayn y Liam eran de los que estaban hablando? ¿Ellos estaban vivos? Eso era imposible.

La esperanza de poner mirarlo a los ojos otra vez volvió.

No, imposible. Completamente imposible. Ellos habían muerto hace siglos, y yo no podía evitarlo, era algo común en los humanos. Ellos tenían solo una vida, lo que creo que lo hacía más emocionante. Podían vivir día a día haciendo lo que desearan, porque el futuro era incierto. En cambio, para nosotros solo era la monotonía de existir, ocupar un lugar en el espacio. Al menos eso era para mí, que no tenía con quien compartir esa eternidad.

Tenía la manía de salir corriendo de los problemas, y esta no fue la excepción. Salí corriendo de aquella casa que pocas veces había visitado.

Me dirigí a las montañas, donde me quedé sentada durante unas horas. Era bueno que nadie me hubiera seguido, ahora necesitaba estar sola.

Me entretuve un buen rato escuchando el sonido de un río que se encontraba a unos metros, aunque no lo podía ver.

Fui hasta unos árboles que había cerca de mí. Pisé un pequeño papel, y aburrida como estaba, lo recogí.

'_Siempre te esperaré'_

Tenía escrito en tinta de impresora, las letras estaban un poco borroneadas, pero se leía perfectamente lo que decía. Un sentimiento extraño recorrió mi estómago.

Suspiré y tiré el papel. No lo necesitaba.

Corrí de vuelta hacia el pueblo y entré a un kiosco que se encontraba cerca de la casa a la cual me dirigía.

-Hola –susurré tímidamente mientras me acercaba al mostrador.

-¿Qué se te ofrece? –preguntó el chico que aún no se dignaba a mirarme.

-Eemm…chicles…de menta –respondí. Él suspiró con poca paciencia.

-Mira, están allí, ¿no los v…? –su frase quedó en el aire cuando me vio. Miré hacia donde me señalaba. –lo-lo siento –se disculpó, rápidamente se levantó de la silla y agarró una tableta de los chicles que le había pedido. -¿te acabas de mudar? –preguntó mirándome de una manera no muy linda.

-No, estoy de visita –dije cortante.

-Si quieres puedo enseñarte el lugar…

-Tengo quien lo haga, gracias –respondí tajante. -¿me puedes decir cuánto es? –me miró enfadado y luego sonrió.

Pagué y me largué de ahí.

Un vampiro comprando chicles, completamente idiota, lo sé. Pero había descubierto que me recordaban al sabor de sus labios. Solo que faltaba algo, _él, su esencia, _pensé.

Al ingresar a la casa de los Denali vi que todos estaban ahí, supongo que esperándome.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso –susurró Esme mientras me abrazaba. -¿eso son chicles? –preguntó.

-Eemmm… ¿sí? –respondí dudosa.

-Luego me contarás –dijo confundida. Asentí.

_¿Esto que decían los Denali era verdad? _Los Cullen confiaban plenamente en lo que decían, ellos llevaban siglos de familiaridad, pero yo no, y no sabía si creerles.

_¿Louis está vivo? _Pensándolo así se me hacía más difícil creer. Me llevó años, muchos años, acostumbrarme a la idea de que había muerto. Y enterarme de la nada que posiblemente seguía con vida me costaba.

Pero de todas formas, si esto era verdad, no había probabilidades de que lo encuentre de nuevo, teniendo todo el planeta para buscar, y si lo hacía habría que ver si me perdonaba por haberme ido, cosa que tampoco creo.

* * *

_**Un poco corto, lo sé, pero estos días estuve viajando muuuuucho, entonces como que me despegué de la historia y se me fue un poco la imaginación .**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado este cap!**_

**_Nos vemos en el próximo, que lo subo en un ratissss._**

**_SmallWriter_**

**_OH DIOS! LO OLVIDABA! YA ESCUCHARON STORY OF MY LIFE!? NO ES LA CANCIÓN MAS PER-FECT DEL MUNDO!?_**


	8. Again

**Capitulo ocho.**

**Again.**

Luego de seis meses en Alaska, decidieron que era hora de irnos, mudarnos de nuevo.

Estaba preparando mis valijas, la verdad no veía la hora de irme, este lugar no me agradaba, los Denali eran muy amables, pero una de sus hijas era el problema, Bianca me ponía muy incómoda, parecía que competía por todo conmigo. Y yo no estaba para sus jueguitos.

La idea de que Louis estaba vivo se encontraba al fondo de mi mente, en una laguna, ahora mi idea principal era que había muerto y no lo recuperaría.

Miré mi reflejo en la ventana, suspiré. Odiaba ser lo que era. ¿De qué me servía la eternidad?

Lo único que quería era también lo único que no podía tener.

-Valerie, nos vamos –avisó Jade.

Suspiré otra vez.

Tomé mis maletas y bajé las escaleras lentamente mientras escuchaba como todos se estaban despidiendo con cursilerías, como si no se volvieran a ver.

Me limité a esperar en el marco de la puerta de salida. Cuando vi que esto era para rato saludé con una sonrisa a todos en general y me fui al auto de Jasper.

Mi familia llegó, y con ella la mala mirada de Esme.

-Valerie, eso fue de mala educación –me regañó.

Yo levanté mis hombros retándole importancia.

Todos nos acomodamos y partimos rumbo a…

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos? –pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

-A Forks –contestó Alice con simpleza.

-¿Qué?

-A Forks, Valerie, a F-o-r-k-s –deletreó.

-Escuché, idiota –respondí malhumorada – ¡no quiero volver allí!

-No tienes otra opción –dijo Edward desde otro auto.

-¡Tú no te metas!, ¡nadie te llamó! –Grité -¿¡Por qué están empeñados en arruinarme la maldita existencia!?

-Debes dejar atrás el pasado –susurró Esme a mi lado en el asiento trasero, tocando mi mano –eso pasó hace casi más de tres siglos.

-No puedo hacerlo –contesté con hilo de voz.

No quería volver al lugar en el que había sido tan feliz y tan miserable al mismo tiempo. Los buenos recuerdos me deprimirían más que antes, y los malos también.

Volteé dándoles la espalda, y miré por la ventanilla durante todo el viaje.

_Te extraño tanto, mi vida. _Dijo una voz en mi interior.

¿Mi vida?

Diablos, maldición, diablos. ¿Qué demonios me está pasando? ¿Por qué pienso estas cosas?

¡Se supone que él es solo un humano! ¡No pude haber pasado tantos años recordándolo!

Yo recordaba el recuerdo de alguien que existió, eso era completamente ilógico.

¿Qué habrá sido de su vida? ¿Se habrá casado? ¿Habrá tenido hijos? Seguramente, como una persona normal. No podía pretender que pase toda su vida como yo pasé estos siglos.

Sin poder evitarlo me invadió una sensación algo conocida. ¿Celos? Sí, pero ¿Por qué?

Me daba celos pensar que haya besado a otra chica que no fuera yo. Que haya tenido una vida feliz con otra persona. Que alguien más pudo sacarle las millones de sonrisas que yo borré con mi partida.

¿¡Pero por qué sentía todo esto!?

-Quiero hablar contigo cuando lleguemos a Forks, Vale –dijo Edward suavemente, algo que me extrañó.

-¿Es algo…malo? –pregunté.

-No –fue lo único que respondió.

El resto del viaje fue silencioso, nadie hablaba ni se movía. Llegamos a Forks e inmediatamente una puntada de tristeza me atravesó.

Jasper me miró por el espejo retrovisor con sus ojos dorados preocupados. Negué con la cabeza haciéndole saber que todo estaba bien.

Cuando llegamos a nuestra antigua –y ahora nueva –casa fui la primera en bajar del auto y abrir la puerta principal. Todos me siguieron con entusiasmo.

-¿Puedes venir? Alice acomodará tus cosas –dijo Edward. Asentí, él comenzó a adentrarse en el bosque y yo lo seguí. –Bien, no sé cómo empezar esto –susurró una vez que estábamos lo bastante lejos de la casa para que no nos escucharan.

-Por el comienzo… tal vez –contesté nerviosa.

-Bien, voy a ser directo. Sé que estos años no tuvimos la mejor relación… pero déjame decirte que verdaderamente creo que te has enamorado de tu amigo…Louis –dijo mirándome seriamente.

-Estás delirando –respondí incómoda. Eso no podía ser verdad.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué sufriste tanto cuando…los separé?

-No lo sé, supongo que le tomé cariño.

-Vale, esa es la incoherencia más incoherente que he escuchado en toda mi existencia –alzó la voz e hizo un gesto gracioso con la cara. -¿Qué sentías cuando estabas junto a él?

-Yo solo… no quería estar con nadie más, olvidaba todo y me dedicaba a mirar sus ojos… me encantaba estar cerca suyo porque su cuerpo desprendía calor y me hacía sentir bien –murmuré perdiéndome en mis palabras mientras recordaba.

Sus ojos me miraron con ternura y rió.

-¿Por qué me miras así? –pregunté.

-Me recuerdas a mí, cuando estaba con Bella y ella aún era humana.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que me recuerdas a mi cuando estaba enamorado de la Bella mortal.

-Eso es… imposible, imposible. Estuvimos en Forks ¿Cuánto? ¿Cuatro meses? Seis, como mucho.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-¡Es muy poco tiempo para enamorarme! –grité.

-Mira, tú piensa en ello. Te entiendo, porque yo también hice lo mismo, en un comienzo negaba todo. Pero luego miré sus ojos y supe que no podría separarme de ella.

-Pero yo no podré mirarlo a los ojos nuevamente –mi voz se quebró.

-Confía –dijo antes de correr de nuevo a la casa, dejándome parada en el medio del bosque, pensando.

Bien, habían pasado dos semanas desde la conversación con Edward, y yo seguía pensando sin saber que creer.

-Jade, prepárate para ir al instituto –dijo Rosalie, viendo que aún seguía con la misma ropa del día anterior. Abrí mucho mis ojos. ¿¡Por qué siempre era la última en enterarme de todo!?

TUVIERON DOS MALDITAS SEMANAS PARA DECIRME QUE VOLVÍAN AL INSTITUTO, pero no, la idiota de Valerie a lo último.

-No te lo dijimos porque sabíamos que te opondrías a ir –me dijo Edward leyendo mis pensamientos.

-Oh, y lo haré –respondí enfadada.

Él sonrió.

-Si vieras lo que te espera allá irías corriendo.

-No creo que algo sea tan emocionante –contesté.

-Créelo –suspiré rendida –mira, si hoy vas y te sientes incómoda no volverás, pero solo ve y luego dime si te arrepientes –dijo.

-¿Por qué quieres que haga eso?

-Porque quiero enmendar algunos errores que te hice en el pasado –me respondió con sus ojos un poco tristes. Creo que eso fue lo que me convenció.

-Bien, solo hoy, para darte el gusto –se acercó y me abrazó.

-Prometo que no te arrepentirás.

Bien, como antes, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, y obviamente Carlisle y Esme no venían a la escuela. Nos separamos en tres autos, el de Bella, el mío, y el de Stephanie.

Una vez ubicada dentro del estacionamiento, bajé y caminé hacia la dirección, no sé qué hicieron los demás, ni tampoco me importaba. No era egoísta, solo que ahora no quería pensar en nada, necesitaba tener la mente en blanco para que los recuerdos no regresaran.

La secretaria, que era bastante joven, me entregó el comprobante de asistencia y un mapa del edificio. Me deseó suerte, tal vez era yo, pero sentí que no le importaba ni el más mínimo hecho de que a mí me fuera bien. Le di las gracias de mala manera y me fui.

Busqué con la mirada a mi familia, pero no fue exactamente eso lo que encontré.

* * *

_**Capitulo 8! Les gustó?**_

_**Porrrrrfis regalenme reviews :((**_

_**Los espero en el prox. cap.**_

_**Besos, SmallWriter**_


	9. ¿Eres tú?

_**Holaa!**_

_**Espero que disfruten el cap.**_

_**Besos, SmallWriter**_

* * *

**Capitulo nueve.**

**¿Eres tú?**

Miré a aquel chico tan familiar, pero tan imposible.

Mi mirada recorrió cada detalle de su silueta. ¿Acaso estaba teniendo alucinaciones?

Esos ojos celestes eran imposibles de no reconocer, pero claramente no era él. Aquel chico tenía una remera suelta, dejando ver todos los tatuajes de su pecho y sus brazos. Su piel era de un tono canela, haciendo que sus ojos resaltaran, y su cabello estaba un poco más largo, peinado hacia arriba.

Él no podía ser Louis. Aunque si no lo era, se le parecía muchísimo. Aunque tenía poco de lo tierno que recordaba de mi amigo.

Este chico era más…sexy.

Estaba con unos auriculares, de ellos se alcanzaba a escuchar Valerie, de Amy Winehouse.

Abrí mucho mis ojos.

¿Era posible que lo que decían los Denali fuera… verdad? ¿Y si ellos estaban vivos? ¿Y aquí, en Forks?

Sus ojos me vieron.

Me observaron igual que los míos al observarlo a él.

Nos miramos, pero ninguno se atrevía a moverse.

¿Qué significaba esto?

Nunca había creído en eso de las reencarnaciones… pero ahora no sabía que pensar.

Tocó la campana y yo sacudiendo mi cabeza una y otra vez, me alejé lo más posible sin mirar atrás.

Mi cerebro repetía una y otra y otra vez los latidos acelerados de su corazón en cuanto me vio. ¿Eso significaba que me recordaba? ¿Qué realmente era él?

Estaba temblando, literalmente. Alguien tocó mi hombro y me sobresalté.

-Valerie, ¿Por qué estás así? –preguntó Edward.

-¿¡Por eso me trajiste hasta Forks!? ¿¡Para que vea a aquel chico!? –grité desesperada. ¿Por qué me hacía esto? Primero me arrastra de Forks separándome de él, y ahora me hacía volver con la intención de ver al que se suponía que era Louis. ¿Pensaba que haciendo esto lo iba a perdonar? ¿Qué iba a ir corriendo a los cálidos brazos del humano como si no hubiera pasado nada? ¿Qué iba a reaccionar de buena manera? Pues cuán equivocado estaba. No pretendía hacer ninguna de esas cosas.

-¿Lo has visto? –sus ojos brillaron de una extraña forma.

-¿Y ahora vienes a pretender que estás feliz por mí luego de trescientos años? –quise pegarle, iba a hacerlo, pero recordé que no le dolería ni la mitad del dolor que yo sentía, ni siquiera de dolería nada.

-Sé que no me comporté de la mejor manera…pero Alice ha visto que no solo tu futuro cambiará junto a ellos, sino que también el de alguien más.

-¿Sabes qué? –dije ahora calmada.

-¿Qué?

-Me importa un puto cuerno, no, no uno solo, ocho cuernos –él se largó a reír, pero no me hacía nada de gracia.

-Me recuerdas tanto a mí –me abrazó.

-¿Qué diablos Edward…? –traté de separarme, pero no se alejaba. –Si quieres ponerte cariñoso ve con Bella –se separó con una sonrisa y despeinó mi cabello como al de una niña, le saqué la mano de un manotazo. –No me toques.

-Creo que no podremos ir a clases, se no hizo tarde –aseguró mirando su reloj.

-Bien.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer?

-YO iré a caminar por ahí, TÚ ve por otro lado, ¿entiendes? –frunció el ceño.

-Claro que sí, no soy idiota.

-Por supuesto que no –dije sarcástica.

-Igual quiero que hablemos.

-¿Y para qué me preguntas lo que quiero hacer si vamos a terminar haciendo lo que tú dices?

-No quería ser descortés.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo, no eres un caballero –le respondí malhumorada.

-Ya enserio, basta de bromas.

-¿Y quién está bromeando? –suspiró.

-Creo que es mejor que hablemos luego –sonreí triunfante –pero tendrás que ir a clases igual, ¿Ok? –asentí.

Caminé por el bosque que se encontraba cerca del instituto durante todo lo que restó de la hora, pensando.

¿Qué sucederá cuando lo vea de nuevo? ¿Huiré otra vez?

¿Él me habrá perdonado?

Por supuesto, mis preguntas no tenían respuestas, todas se responderían en cuanto lo cruce nuevamente.

Caminé tranquila hacia mi salón mirando con los horarios y el plano en mi mano.

-Hermosa, ¿Quieres que sea tu guía? –se me acercó un chico alto y fornido, su cabello era castaño y sus ojos también.

-No, gracias –respondí.

-Vamos, no seas aguafiestas –insistió.

-He dicho que no.

-De todas formas te acompañaré –suspiré audiblemente para que notara que no lo deseaba -¿Cuál es tu siguiente clase? –preguntó sin inmutarse.

-Química –contesté, era un tipo imposible.

-Mhm… yo voy de pasada.

-Ok.

Durante el camino trató de sacar varios temas de conversación, y yo sólo respondía con monosílabos o asentimientos.

-Es aquí –indicó, aunque yo ya lo sabía -¿quieres que almorcemos? –me miró expectante, esperando mi supuesta respuesta afirmativa.

-Mira, no deseo ofenderte, ni nada, pero quiero que dejes de molestarme, porque no sé cuánto tiempo me quedaré en este pueblo, y no quiero tener una carga más sobre todas las preocupaciones que ya tengo. Sólo no molestes –dije con el ceño fruncido.

-Oh… bueno… me alegra que hayas sido sincera... de todas formas no me rendiré.

-¿Rendirte? Acabas de hablarme por primera vez hace menos de cinco minutos.

-Pero tenemos toda la vida para conocernos.

-No lo creo. Adiós –me giré y caminé lo más rápido que puede hasta el último banco de la fila derecha, donde no había nadie.

La clase pasó completamente aburrida. Todos estos temas ya me los sabía mejor que el mismo profesor, incluso había notado que se equivocó unas seis veces con algunos nombres, le resté importancia.

-Bien, doy por terminada la clase –indicó el Sr. Tunner –nos vemos el viernes –con eso bajó la mirada y se concentró en unos papeles que llevaba en su maletín.

Cuando el timbre sonó fui una de las primeras en salir.

No pensaba estar un minuto más en este endemoniadamente odioso edificio. Al salir hacia el aparcamiento choqué con una persona. Sentí una esencia que se me hacía extrañamente familiar.

Levanté la vista temerosa. Y sí, ahí estaba él. Mirándome con sus hermosos ojos color cielo.

-H-hol-a –dije entrecortadamente.

-Valerie –susurró. En ese momento dejé de escuchar todo lo demás, las pisadas dentro de la escuela, los corazones latiendo, que de hecho, sólo podía escuchar uno, y era el de la persona que ahora se encontraba frente a mí, todas y cada una de las respiraciones, el golpeteo de las hojas de los árboles contra el techo de los autos, el irritante sonido de los lápices escribiendo sobre las hojas. Todo.

El viento soplaba, haciendo que mi cabello se chocara contra mi rostro, entrecerré los ojos, viendo a través de él.

-No puedo creer que estés aquí –dije mirando cada detalle de su perfecto rostro.

-Bueno, pues… sorpresa –sonrió de lado –supongo.

-La mejor, te lo aseguro.

* * *

_**Hola de nuevoo!**_

_**Feliz Halloween atrasado! Mejor tarde que nunca, no? :D**_

_**Gracias por leerme, nos vemos en el próximo capi**_

_**SmallWriter**_


	10. Reencuentro

_-La mejor, te lo aseguro –_él suspiró y me observó durante unos minutos, luego, incómodo miró hacia ambos lados -¿Qué ha pasado contigo? –le pregunté.

-¿Cómo que, que…? –Señalé sus tatuajes –Oh, no lo sé, se suponía que no me gustaban.

Hubo un silencio, incómodo de su parte, ya que yo no dejaba de mirarlo.

-Mjm… -susurré.

-¿Cómo has estado todo este tiempo? –preguntó.

-¿Por qué diablos no me habías dicho nada de esto? –le respondí.

-Tampoco recuerdo que tú me hayas dicho alguna vez que eras un vampiro.

-¿De dónde diablos…? –iba a decir, per él me interrumpió. ¿Cómo sabía que yo era lo que era?

-Lo supe desde el primer momento en que te vi –murmuró.

-Eres un idiota, te creí muerto durante más de doscientos años, estúpido –le recriminé.

-Pero un idiota apuesto –sonrió.

-¿Te acuerdas de eso? –pregunté sorprendida.

-Recuerdo cada detalle de cada minuto en los que estuvimos juntos.

-¿Puedo… puedo abrazarte? –pregunté temerosa. Lo había extrañado tanto. Miré sus labios y recordé cuando me había besado.

Él sonrió y me abrazó fuertemente. Su calidez me invadió nuevamente, trayendo recuerdos. Alcé mis brazos y acaricié su cabello, aún más suave de lo que recordaba.

-Creo que debemos hablar –susurró en mi oído. Me estremecí.

-Sí –afirmé.

Nos separamos, yo con mucho esfuerzo, y nos dirigimos hacia el bosque.

Nos sentamos en un árbol caído que no estaba muy adentro, pero lo suficiente para que nadie nos vea.

-Todo había sido tan difícil cuando me fui –susurré luego de varios minutos en silencio –los primeros años te extrañaba demasiado, los extrañaba.

-¿Nunca has pensado… por qué fue tan difícil separarnos? –preguntó mirándome intensamente. Corrí mi mirada.

-Sí, no te imaginas cuantas veces –contesté. Él seguía mirándome de la misma forma -¿Por qué me miras?

-Mi recuerdo definitivamente no te hiso justicia –dijo. Sonreí un poco.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.

-Mejor, porque planeo decirlo cada vez que te vea.

-¿Cómo están los chicos? Siguen juntos… ¿verdad?

-Sí, y no me creerán cuando les diga que te encontré de nuevo –sus ojos se perdieron observando la oscuridad adentrada al bosque. Me dediqué a mirarlo.

Estaba tan diferente. Sus tatuajes y su forma de vestir lo hacían ver más intimidante, más rebelde. No sabía si este cambio había afectado su personalidad alegre, lo que sí sabía era que definitivamente me encantaba como se veía de esta forma.

-Has cambiado –le susurré.

-Todos lo hemos hecho –respondió ahora mirando mi rostro -¿Para bien o para mal? –sonrió.

-No lo sé –sonreí también –pero ahora te vez más sexy –admití avergonzada, pero sin apartar la vista.

Rió abiertamente y se sonrojó un poco.

-Aunque es raro no ver al adorable Louis –seguí diciendo.

-Puedo ser adorable si quieres.

-Pues tu apariencia no ayuda en eso –ambos sonreímos.

Él extendió su mano, y con un suave roce acarició mi mejilla, cerré los ojos.

-Extrañaba estar así contigo –murmuro, yo solo suspiré en respuesta.

Nos fuimos acercando lentamente, podía sentir su respiración contra mi cara.

¿Estaba bien? Luego de tantos años sin vernos… posiblemente nos arrepentiríamos, posiblemente lo suyo era solo un impulso, posiblemente… hablaba de posibilidades, cualquier cosa podría pasar, y lo dice un vampiro.

-Esto está mal –dije y me separé rápidamente.

-Si –afirmó, una parte de mí se entristeció –debemos volver al instituto.

-Claro

Entramos a la cafetería, donde todos los humanos estaban almorzando, aunque algunos pocos se encontraban en el aparcamiento. Pasé mi vista por todo el lugar. Mi familia estaba sentada en una mesa del fondo, justo al lado de… mis amigos, esos que hacía tanto tiempo no veía.

Todos nos miraban… bueno, no todos, TODOS, pero si mis amigos y mi familia, esperaban ansiosos.

Caminé rápidamente y con una gran sonrisa hasta allí, sintiendo la mirada de Louis detrás de mí, y también sus pasos.

Liam, Niall, Zayn y Harry se levantaron apresurados, recorriendo el trayecto que faltaba, y se unieron a mí con un gran abrazo.

-¡Los extrañé muchísimo! –casi grité riendo. No podía ser más feliz.

-También nosotros Vale, no vuelvas a separarte así –susurró Liam.

-Sí, ¡y no sabes lo insoportable y malhumorado que estaba Lou los primeros años! –dijo Niall en mi oído, aunque claro, toda mi familia lo escuchó, y por las risas de los chicos, ellos también.

Louis miraba la escena incómodamente, ya que estaba parado junto a la mesa en la que se encontraban los vampiros. Y él sabía perfectamente que nunca le agradó a Edward.

-Exacto, no se podía estar cerca de él porque y… -iba a decir Harry, pero su amigo lo interrumpió.

-Bueno, ya basta –se acercó y tomó mi mano. Su cálido tacto hizo que me estremeciera, y una puntada se situó en mi vientre.

Ahora me encontraba en Biología junto a Nessie, que me hablaba con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Oh, Dios! ¡Fue tan tierno! ¡Tuviste que haber visto tus ojos cuando los viste a todos ahí sentados! ¡Y cómo se iluminaban cada vez que veías a tu amigo! –sonreí incómoda.

-Ja –respondí.

-Valerie, mírame. Necesito que me respondas algo –dijo, cuando volteé a verla me encontré con sus ojos chocolate curiosos y emocionados -¿Sientes algo por…el chico de ojos celestes?

-¿Louis? –pregunté todavía más incómoda.

-Sí.

-No lo sé –respondí sinceramente.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¿Qué te sucede cuando están juntos?

-¿Para qué quieres saber? –ahora si estaba súper incómoda.

-Es que no lo sé. Me llama mucho la atención la manera en como lo miras.

-¿Cómo lo miro? –pregunté intrigada.

-Es difícil de explicar… es como si tus ojos, cada vez que lo ven, tuvieran esa chispa mortal que todos los vampiros pierden. Te comportas diferente, tal vez más cariñosa, más risueña. Más humana –bajé la mirada sorprendida.

-Renesmee –dije, ella ya me estaba observando, así que fue innecesario –Tú… ¿te has drogado o algo? –pregunté.

-¡Oh! Por un momento creí que dirías algo enserio –contestó enfadada, pero con una sonrisa.

-Pff, por favor.

El timbre sonó y salimos apuradas, esta era la última hora de clases, y mi compañera estaba ansiosa por ver a Jake. Nos dirigimos hacia el aparcamiento, pero alguien tomó mi mano haciéndonos detener.

-Hola –saludó Louis mirando a Nessie. Ella sonrió y agitó la mano en respuesta.

-Ve –le pedí –luego los alcanzo –asintió y se fue.

Volteé a ver a mi amigo.

-Los chicos quieren que vengas a casa –sonrió.

-¿Los chicos? –pregunté bromeando, pero también un poco desilusionada.

-Sí, bueno, me incluyo.

-Bien.

* * *

_**Hola chic s**_

_**Miren, hace poco miré el documental 'Crazy About One Direction', no me atrevía a mirarlo, pero tomé fuerzas y lo hice, en cuento a eso no tengo palabras, pero unos días después vi que en una publicación de una pagina de Facebook se había generado una pelea entre LS y ES y quiero dejar mi opinión en cuanto a eso.**_

_**Pienso que es una estupidez importante esto de las LS y ES.**_

_**Quiero decirles algo a las Larry Shipper:**_

_**¡Todas y cada una de las peleas que veo son generadas por ustedes! ¡Dejen en paz a Eleanor! Ella no les ha hecho nada a ustedes, no entiendo por qué odiarla. Sí, algunas dirán "Tienes razón, por qué odiarla si ella está haciendo sólo su trabajo" ¿¡Pero que diablos con eso!? Si ustedes realmente son Directioners, se supone que deben apoyar a los chicos, sin importar con quién estén.**_

_**¿Se han dado cuenta que Harry y Lou han cambiado por todo este drama, no?**_

_**Todas nosotras hemos estado presionando ese tema, creo que es hora de que lo dejen pasar. Las bromas ya no las hacen, no es como antes. ¿No les dan ganas de retroceder el tiempo para verlos así otra vez? Verlos juntos no, verlos sonreír de la forma en que lo hacían.**_

_**Incluso tal vez son ustedes, LS, las que impiden que (supuestamente) confiesen que son gays. Pero ahora, mientras tanto, deben estar con ellos. Mientras mas presionen mas va a seguir la mentira entre Louis y Eleanor. Que para mí, están juntos verdaderamente.**_

_**Me cansé de todo esto, y mas sumado a la vida que tengo, y mis pensamientos usualmente pesimistas, también me dan ganas de quitarme la vida. Pero yo no tengo el valor.**_

_**Ah, y no soy ni L. Shipper, ni E. Shipper. Soy DIRECTIONER, y jamás haría algo para molestarlos o lastimarlos.**_

_**SmallWriter**_


End file.
